


Letting Love In

by Kelbel159



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbel159/pseuds/Kelbel159





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie is busy in the kitchen, whipping up an omelette for dinner, when she hears her phone ringing in the living room.  
She runs through the hall of her rented apartment in Kiev and grabs her phone from the arm of the sofa ‘Cameron?’  
‘Hi Mum’ says Cameron  
‘What’s wrong?’ asks Bernie, concern obvious in her voice.  
‘Why should anything be wrong? Can a Son not call his Mother just to see how she is anymore?’ he asks with a hint of teasing to his voice  
‘Well yes, of course, it’s just ..... well I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all’ says Bernie relieved as she walks back toward the kitchen to dish up her omelette.  
‘So, how are you?’ asks Cameron  
‘I’m well, thank you. How are you?’   
‘I’m good, really good actually. I went back to Med school, thought you might be interested?’ says Cameron nonchalantly.  
‘What? Cam that’s wonderful news, I’m so happy!’   
‘I’m currently on placement at.....’ Cameron trails off, unsure whether to complete his sentence.  
‘Cam, what is it?’  
‘I’m at Holby’ He says cautiously  
‘Oh’ is all Bernie can manage.  
‘Needless to say, I’ve heard the rumours about your departure. And Mum, I’m working with Serena’  
Bernie’s heart jumps into her mouth at the mention of Serena’s name but she says nothing.  
‘Mum?’ Says Cameron ‘are you OK?’  
‘I.... I, uh....’ Bernie can’t quite string a sentence together, flustered by thoughts of Serena and the fact that her Son knows how she left.  
‘Thought so’ he says.  
‘How is Serena?’ she asks quietly, just about managing to form her words.  
‘Oh you know, throwing herself into her work, anything to keep herself busy if you ask me. She can’t even look at me, I guess I remind her too much of you’  
‘Cam......I’m so sorry’  
‘For what?’  
‘For putting you in an awkward situation aga..’  
‘Oh Mum shut up!’  
‘Excuse me?’ Says Bernie, a little taken back  
‘I said shut up’ He says, softer this time. ‘I’m a grown Man and I’m fine. Besides, I like Serena and she has been nothing but supportive since I’ve been there, she just can’t look at me that’s all. I’m more concerned with you, Mum’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Come on, I know you care for Serena a lot, so why are you in Kiev? From what I hear she begged you to stay so she clearly cares a lot for you too’.  
‘Cam, I....’ Bernie stutters  
‘It’s OK Mum, I’m fine with who you are. I love you and just want you to be happy’.  
And with that one declaration from her Son, Bernie feels a tear roll down her cheek.  
‘Thank you Cameron’ she whispers.  
After finishing up her conversation with Cameron, Bernie looks down at her plate where the uneaten, and now cold, omelette sits. She decides against making herself another and goes for a run instead, she has always found it a good way to clear her head and get her thoughts in order.   
She runs for an hour, thinking about what Cameron said, about her feelings for Serena and whether she is ready for the world to know who she is once and for all.  
As she now sits on her couch, drinking a glass of orange juice to re-hydrate, she feels a painful ache in her chest and realises that there is nothing more in the world that she wants right now than Serena.  
Picking up her mobile with a shaky hand, Bernie scrolls through her contacts until she reaches Serena’s name. She takes a deep breath and presses the green button.


	2. Chapter 2

As Raf and Serena come to the end of a particularly difficult shift Serena is dying for a glass of Shiraz ‘come on Raf, we’re going to Albie’s’ she says, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out of her office.  
‘No objection here’ he says   
They walk over to Albie’s in near silence, allowing themselves time to breath after the day they’ve just had.  
They enter the bar and Serena finds a table while Raf gets the first round in. He finds Serena and hands her the glass of wine as he take his seat ‘God, what a bloody awful day!’ he exclaims.  
‘I know, I really need this drink’ confirms Serena as she takes a large glug of her wine.  
‘But at least we had some good news about Fletch, I can’t wait to tell the kids he will be coming home in a week, they will be over the moon’ says Raf.  
‘Yes of course. They’ve been through a lot those kids, they’re lucky to have you though Raf’  
Raf smiles, thankful for Serena’s words. ‘So, what do you have planned for the evening?’ he asks.  
‘Oh you know, just the usual glass of wine and wallowing in my own misery’ Serena laughs, but only half joking.  
‘Would that be because of a certain blonde army medic by any chance?’ queries Raf  
Serena answers with just a smile, but not her usual, beautiful smile.....this one doesn’t reach her eyes.  
‘You really miss her don’t you?’ asks Raf  
‘Is it that obvious?’ she asks with a raise of her eyebrow.  
‘Well I’m fairly intuitive’ he laughs  
‘I do Raf. I really, really miss her! And of course having Cameron around as a constant reminder doesn’t really help matters. But I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and pull myself together’.  
‘Serena, she is coming back’ Raf says sympathetically  
‘Ah yes but she made her choice, she doesn’t want me or she wouldn’t have left, I just have to accept that’ says Serena with a pained look on her face.  
‘Maybe it’s not as simple as that’ muses Raf  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Well anyone with two eyes can see how much she cares about you. I mean maybe there’s something else going on, she’s been through a lot recently’.   
Serena is quiet, contemplating what Raf has just said. He is right of course, Bernie has been through a lot in the last few months; a serious back injury, leaving the army, getting divorced, being outed on the ward and Marcus filling the kids heads with nonsense. Maybe she needed time to sort her own head out and it’s not really about Serena, but then why hasn’t she called, or text?  
Raf and Serena chat for a while longer then head back to their cars over at the hospital. Before leaving Serena at her car Raf says ‘you should tell her you know. Maybe Bernie just needs some reassurance that you feel the way you do’  
‘Thanks Raf, you’re a good friend’ Serena says as she gives him a hug.

Serena walks through her front door to the sound of Jason shouting answers to a quiz show at the TV. ‘Hello Jason’  
‘Hello Auntie Serena, you’re late tonight’ he says.  
‘Yes sorry, it’s been a hard day’  
‘Did someone die?’ he asks. Typical Jason, just says what he is thinking  
‘Yes, someone died’ Serena confirms.  
‘How?’   
‘I don’t really want to talk about it if that’s okay’ she says gently.  
‘Okay, well my quiz show has finished so I’m going to bed. Goodnight Auntie Serena’  
‘Goodnight Jason’  
Serena falls heavily onto the couch and, realising that her phone is still on silent from her shift, she takes it from her bag. She freezes when she sees Bernie’s name on the screen, a missed call from 2 hours earlier. Nervously, but without any hesitation, she presses the call back button and her heart starts to beat a little faster as she hears the dialling tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bernie sits at the kitchen table, head in her hands and half a bottle of vodka down.  
‘You stupid, stupid coward!’ she chastises herself. ‘As usual you have messed things up and now Serena doesn’t want to know you, well it serves yourself right!’  
As Bernie attempts to pour some more vodka into her shot glass, pouring more onto the table than into the glass, her mobile starts vibrating. Her vision blurry, Bernie squints at the screen to try and make the name clearer. Her heart beat quickens as she answers the phone, and with a slurry voice whispers ‘Serena’.  
‘Good evening Ms Wolfe’ says Serena, her heart leaping into her throat at the husky sound of the woman she loves.  
‘You called back!’ Slurs Bernie  
‘Well of course I called back’ says Serena, astonished that Bernie thought she might not.  
‘I....I thought .......Well I..... when you didn’t answer your phone I........’  
‘Oh don’t be so bloody stupid Bernie, I was having a drink with Raf and my phone was still on silent in my bag’   
Bernie smiles, the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach building as she listens to Serena’s voice.  
‘So how are you?’ asks Serena  
‘Better now’ answers Bernie, slurring her words again  
‘Bernie, are you drunk?’  
‘A little’ she laughs, that deep sexy laugh that Serena loves so much.  
‘Hmmm, maybe we should talk tomorrow, you sound like you need to go to bed’ concern coursing through Serena at the thought of Bernie being drunk and alone.  
‘Only if you’re coming with me’ teases Bernie in her sexy, husky voice.  
‘Yes well, if you weren’t thousands of miles away then maybe that would be a possibility!’ It comes out a little more harshly than intended but Serena can’t help it, she would have liked nothing more than to be heading to bed with Bernie right now.  
‘I’m sorry Serena, please don’t go. I’ve missed you so much’  
Serena’s heart beat quickens ‘Really?’ she whispers, her voice catching in her throat, the threat of tears in her eyes.  
‘More than you know’  
‘Bernie...’ Serena starts, but she’s interrupted  
‘You don’t hate me?’  
‘Hate you? Bernie, I could never hate you’ Soothes Serena. ‘I won’t lie, you’re leaving hurt me a lot and I wanted to hate you, I thought it might make it easier. We have things to talk about but I certainly do not hate you’  
And with that they agree that Bernie will call the following evening rather than while she is drunk.  
They both head off to their own beds smiling from ear to ear, head and body filled with thoughts of the other. Sleep comes easy that night, something neither of them has found for the last few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena awakes happy, although she would prefer Bernie to tell her how much she has missed her whilst sober, she can’t help but believe that she meant it.   
‘OK Campbell, get yourself showered, dressed and off to work, you can’t lie here grinning like the Cheshire cat all day!’ she says to herself.

Bernie awakes with a headache, a smile too of course. The sound of Serena’s sexy purr still in her ears ‘you stupid idiot, what the hell are you doing in the Ukraine?!’

Serena arrives home at 7PM from a much less eventful day on the ward. Raf noticed that she seemed happier but she decided not to tell him about the phone call with Bernie until they speak properly tonight, she didn’t want to jinx anything.   
Jason is staying with Alan tonight so she has the house to herself and doesn’t need to worry about him overhearing any of their conversation. Serena pours herself a glass of shiraz and gets to work on a chicken and tomato pasta bake for her dinner. They didn’t agree what time Bernie would call this evening and the anticipation of hearing that husky voice is almost too much for Serena, she loses herself in thoughts of Bernie’s messy blonde tresses, how it felt to curl her fingers into them and hold Bernie’s soft lips to her own. ‘Come on Serena, behave yourself!’  
She eats her dinner and drinks her wine then busies herself cleaning a house that really does not need cleaning at all, but she needs to do something to pass the time until Bernie calls.

10PM comes and goes with no phone call. Serena feels heartbroken ‘You bloody idiot, why did you let yourself hope that she meant it?! Now look at the state of you’ she says as she sobs into another glass of shiraz.

11PM and Serena is half asleep on the couch when the doorbell rings. She jumps to life wondering who it could be at this hour. Her thoughts turn to Jason, is something wrong? She races to the door and pulls it open but stops dead when she sees the familiar blonde locks of Berenice Wolfe standing right in front of her.   
‘Bernie’ she trembles, not quite believing what she is seeing.  
Not sure what else to do Bernie just looks at her in that shy but sexy way she does, through her over-grown fringe, and says ‘Hello Serena’.  
Not taking her eyes of Bernie’s, Serena reaches a hand out to her face and gently touches her cheek, she has to feel her to believe that she is real.   
Bernie gives a little sigh, leans her cheek into the palm of Serena’s hand and closes her eyes, revelling in just the simplest of touches from this beautiful, amazing woman.  
Serena removes her hand, suddenly feeling very vulnerable as she realises that her eyes must be red and puffy from crying not too long before. Bernie opens her eyes and looks at Serena, she steps into the hall and stares straight into her eyes, a horrendous feeling of guilt coursing through her when she realises the pain she has caused. She puts her hands to Serena’s face, leans in slowly a places a gentle kiss on her forehead. Serena closes her eyes to try and stop the threat of tears but it is no good, a stray tear rolls down her cheek and Bernie gently kisses it away ‘I’m so sorry Serena, I really never meant to hurt you. I’m here now and I’m going nowhere’.  
Serena opens her eyes. Nervously she leans toward Bernie, lips slightly parted, and brushes them ever so gently against hers. Feeling the ever so familiar ache in her groin Bernie can’t help but deepen the kiss. They kiss slowly at first savouring the taste of each other, but the hunger and wanting soon start to take over. Kissing more passionately, hands searching each others’ bodies through their shirts, Bernie lifts her foot and kicks the front door closed behind her as Serena starts to guide her towards the stairs, their lips not losing contact. As Serena starts to unbutton Bernie’s shirt, Bernie suddenly clasps her hands to stop her and pulls her lips away, breaking the kiss. Serena looks worried, did she do something wrong?   
‘Serena, as much as I want you to take me to your room....and believe me, I do....I think we should talk first. I need you to understand’.  
Right now that is not what Serena wants but she understands Bernie’s need to make amends, to explain herself. And so, trying to ignore the wetness she now feels between her thighs she smiles ‘glass of shiraz?’  
‘That would be lovely, thank you Serena’


	5. Chapter 5

They sit together on the couch, turned toward each other. Bernie with her left leg bent up in front of her pressed against the length of Serena’s right thigh. Just this amount of closeness makes Serena’s body tingle.  
Bernie takes a calming sip of her wine and gives Serena that sexy shy glance through her fringe again. ‘You really do need to stop looking at me like that Ms Wolfe or I won’t be able to control myself! I will strip you naked right here, right now and this conversation will not happen!’ says Serena very matter of fact. Bernie blushes and glances down towards her lap.  
Feeling that she needs to encourage Bernie, Serena places a gentle hand on her knee ‘talk to me’ she coaxes, knowing that opening up and talking is not something which comes easy for her.   
Bernie takes a big swig of her wine and places the glass on the coffee table beside her. She looks Serena in the eye and says nervously ‘firstly, I want to say how sorry I am for having left, you have no idea how hard a decision that was to make but, if truth be told, I ran because I was scared’.  
‘I know I scared you when I confessed my feelings for you, I...’   
‘No Serena, how you feel didn’t scare me, it made me......happy!’ interrupts Bernie.  
‘I don’t understand’ she says, confusion written all over her face.  
‘I’ve known for a while how I feel and that scared me. Knowing how you felt made me happy but scared at the same time because I suddenly realised how much I could hurt you, and let’s face it I don’t have a great track record! I hurt the people I care about and I couldn’t stand the thought of hurting you. But I realise now that my leaving did that anyway’.  
Serena says nothing but her eyes never leave the beautiful blonde in front of her who, she knows without a shadow of a doubt that she loves with all of her heart. Seeing Bernie looking so vulnerable but being so honest pulls at Serena’s chest and she gently strokes Bernie’s knee with her thumb.   
‘After our first kiss you told me you’d never been more than friends with a woman and I’d terrified the life out of you. I don’t ever want to be the one to make you scared or uncomfortable Serena, everything has to be at your speed, and when you’re ready’.  
Something Bernie said suddenly registers with Serena ‘you said you’re feelings scared you. What do you mean?’  
Bernie picks up her glass of shiraz and takes another large gulp to steady her nerves but doesn’t put the glass back, she just stares at it in her hand as she says ‘well I’ve never truly been in love’. Serena’s heart skips a beat at the word. ‘I loved Marcus of course but I was never really in love with him, he was more like my best friend, my confidant. And with Alex, I think we just needed each other in a very difficult time and place. We provided each other with comfort. But....’ Bernie seems to struggle finding the words to complete her sentence but Serena stays quiet, giving her the time she needs to say what she wants to say.  
Bernie takes another drink of her wine, looks into the eyes of the woman in front of her and says ‘Serena, I know am completely in love with you’.  
With trembling hands Serena takes the glass from Bernie and places it on the coffee table along with her own. She turns back to Bernie, who hasn’t taken her eyes off her, gently reaches her hand around the back of Bernie’s neck, into her blonde tresses and guides her mouth toward her own. She stops, their lips just millimetres apart and whispers ‘I love you too Ms Wolfe’ before kissing her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie releases a breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding and relaxes into the kiss, all the pain of the last few weeks washing away as she kisses the woman she loves, the woman she wants with every fibre of her being.  
As their kiss quickens, passion taking over, Bernie wraps her arms around Serena’s waist and leg and hoists her up to sit astride her as Serena gives a low moan into her mouth. Serena breaks from the kiss and starts to slowly undo the buttons of Bernie’s shirt as she looks into her eyes, once all the buttons are undone she looks down at the beautiful taut stomach beneath her, and small breasts concealed by a black lace bra. ‘You truly are amazing Bernie’ says Serena in total awe of her body. She leans down and plants soft kisses along Bernie’s jaw line, down her neck and to that perfect collar bone she has often caught herself staring at. Bernie pushes Serena’s shirt from her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. She pulls gently at the bottom of Serena’s vest top and Serena sits up smiling as she lifts her arms above her head. Slowly Bernie slides the vest up her body and over her head revealing Serena’s curvaceous body before leaning forward and kissing along the rim of her bra, hands running the length of her back, Serena with her hands in Bernie’s hair savouring the feeling of her beautiful lips teasing her own flesh.  
Bernie reaches to the clasp of Serena’s bra and looks up at her as if for permission but the twinkle in Serena’s eyes tells her it is not necessary and she undoes the clasp letting it fall forward down her arms and revealing her magnificent breasts. Serena removes her arms from around Bernie’s neck and discards the bra on to the floor to join her shirt and vest.  
Bernie tenderly runs her fingers from Serena’s shoulders down to her stomach gently grazing her nipples along the way as Serena’s back arches and an involuntary moan escapes her lips. Bernie enjoys watching the effect she is having on this woman and feels her own arousal grow at the sight of Serena’s body. She leans in and teases Serena’s nipple with her tongue, circling and licking before tugging it gently with her teeth, Serena cries out ‘Bernie, I want you so much’, and with that Bernie flips her onto her back on the couch in one swift movement, lying fully on top of her with one leg parting her thighs and rubbing her sensitive area. Serena pulls the shirt from where it still sits on Bernie’s shoulders and drops it to the floor, then hastily releases the clasp of her bra, slides it down Bernie’s arms and throws it over her head, their breasts now firmly pressed together, hips moving rhythmically and tongues hungrily intertwined. Bernie kisses down Serena’s neck moving south toward her breasts as again she arches her back and places her hands into those blonde tresses while Bernie teases her nipple with the tip of her tongue. Serena bites down on her bottom lip as Bernie heads further south still, kissing softly around her belly button then grips the waistband of Serena’s trousers pulling them down slightly to kiss the sensitive area low on her stomach.  
‘Bernie please...’ whispers Serena  
‘I have no intention of rushing anything with you Miss Campbell’ teases Bernie.  
She sits up and pulls Serena’s trousers down her legs, over her ankles and feet. She tenderly caresses and kisses her calves, working her way up Serena’s legs as she slides herself down beside her, circling the inside of her thighs and eventually up the centre of her knickers causing Serena’s breath to catch in her throat. Bernie slowly slides her hand into the front of Serena’s knickers and her fingers down toward the moist area between Serena’s legs, feeling how wet she is makes Bernie gasp herself, knowing the effect she is having on her makes Bernie feel empowered.  
As Serena parts her legs further Bernie slides two fingers inside her wetness, moving in and out at an excruciatingly slow speed ‘Bernie please..’ husks Serena as she slides her own hand over Bernie’s guiding her to increase the speed. Bernie smiles as she puts her mouth to Serena’s and kisses her deeply, her fingers moving fast and deep inside her. She kisses her neck as she removes her fingers from Serena, moves back down the couch and removes Serena’s knickers tantalisingly slowly. Using the tip of her tongue she gently flicks Serena’s sex and watches as she gasps at the feeling then continues to use her tongue to tease and suck the area as she inserts her fingers again into her wet area, enjoying the sounds escaping Serena’s mouth.  
As Serena feels her pleasure rising to an almost unbearable level she lifts her head to look at Bernie, who in turn is looking at her through her fringe as she licks her. ‘Oh Bernie....Bern...’ Serena can barely say her name, her breathing becoming heavy , mouth dry, she knows she is about to reach her climax. Her body shudders and tenses as she finds her release and she can feel Bernie smiling as she soothes her now overly sensitive clitoris. Her body finally relaxes back down into the couch, eyes closed as Bernie slides herself back up Serena’s body to lie on top of her, elbows resting either side of her head smiling down at her.  
‘Well Ms Wolfe, why the hell have we waited so long to do that?’ asks Serena when she finally opens her eyes to look into Bernie’s  
‘I really, really have no idea!’ she chuckles.  
Bernie leans down and kisses her and Serena can taste herself on her lips and tongue, she runs her hands down Bernie’s muscular back, into her trousers and cups her perfect bottom.   
‘I do believe you are a little over dressed Major’ teases Serena.  
‘Is that so?’ muses Bernie ‘well maybe you could help me do something about that?’ she smiles.  
Serena pushes her up from where she lies on top of her and into a seated position, moving herself onto her knees on the floor between Bernie’s legs ‘well if you insist’ she says with a wicked smile.  
She undoes the button and zip on Bernie’s trousers as she lifts her hips to enable Serena to slide them down her legs, taking her black lace knickers as she does. She kneels up and places her hands on Bernie’s knees, easing them apart and positioning herself between them as she leans forward against Bernie and kisses her full on the mouth, Bernie’s hands clawing at Serena’ back and buttocks. Serena moves her hands to Bernie’s waist and guides her hips toward the edge of the couch then slides them up her taut belly to cup her breasts ‘God Serena you have no idea how long I’ve wanted you like this’ whispers Bernie as Serena nibbles at her ear.  
Serena kisses along her jaw line and down the centre of her neck as Bernie tilts her head back to give Serena better access. Serena still caressing her breasts Bernie can feel her excitement growing, the arousal in her groin stronger than she has ever felt before. Why did she ever try to run from this woman?!  
Serena traces wet kisses down to Bernie’s nipples and taking one in her mouth she gives a long slow suck whilst circling the other with her thumb. She can feel Bernie’s hips start to move beneath her and her breathing becoming slightly quicker. She slides her hand down and draws soft circles on the inside of Bernie’s thighs using her fingertips, gradually moving closer to her wetness. She slides her fingers over Bernie’s wet area as she moans loudly then up to a circular motion over Bernie’s sex. Bernie lets out a low husky groan, the sound making Serena‘s own groin find that wonderful familiar feeling again. She moves her mouth over to Bernie’s other nipple and flicks it with her tongue causing Bernie to gasp. Serena slowly pushes a finger deep inside her as that beautiful husky sound escapes her lips again, louder this time as her sensitive area swells. She kisses down Bernie’s belly and traipses wet kisses from one hip to the other before moving further down and hovers her mouth over Bernie’s sex just barely touching her as Bernie raises her hips to try and meet Serena’s lips where she wants them most. ‘Ah ah, patience darling’.  
‘Oh Serena you temptress’   
Instead Serena moves lower still and kisses Bernie’s knee as she lifts it up over her shoulder and kisses the inside of her thigh slowly making her way upward. Eventually she licks the full length of Bernie’s wet area as Bernie cries out her name. Serena does it again before settling on the swollen area of her sensitivity and caressing it with her tongue while Bernie groans and writhes beneath her. Serena again inserts a finger and presses it forward toward her stomach, knowing it will enhance the pleasure. Bernie feels herself reaching her orgasm and grabs at Serena’s hair as she finds her release.   
Serena moves herself to the couch beside Bernie who is still recovering but she turns and takes Serena’s face in her hands and says ‘I really, really love you’ before kissing her again.


	7. Chapter 7

The pair lie together on the couch naked, finishing their wine and gently caressing each others bodies.  
‘Bernie?’  
‘Yes Serena?’  
‘I don’t want to ruin a moment or anything but, what happens at work now? I mean, if you’re not ready to let people know then I understand and...’  
‘Serena’ interrupts Bernie, ‘I’m ready. I love you and I want the world to know it. As long as you’re Ok with that of course?’   
Serena can’t help but smile from ear to ear, her heart filling with joy at Bernie’s words  
‘I’m ready’ she whispers and presses her lips to Bernie’s, sharing a soft, slow kiss. ‘Let’s go to bed’ says Bernie.

The next morning Bernie is awake first and she smiles down at the sight of her lover naked and draped spread eagle across the bed ‘now there’s a sight I could get used to waking up next to’ she thinks to herself.  
For a long while she just lays there watching Serena sleep then heads to the kitchen to make them both a cup of coffee. Upon her return she finds Serena still fast asleep but now lay on her side so she places the coffees on the bedside table and slides in behind her, curling herself into Serena and realises how perfectly their bodies fit together.  
‘Good Morning Miss Campbell’ she whispers into Serena’s ear.  
Serena stirs and when she finally opens her eyes properly she turns her head to look at Bernie ‘Good Morning’ she greets her with a kiss.  
‘I loved waking up with you this morning’ says Bernie before kissing her. ‘I made you a coffee’.  
Serena glances at the coffee then back at Bernie ‘no-one has ever bought me a coffee in bed before’ she says.  
‘Well I intend to treat you right Serena so get used to it’ says Bernie.  
‘Where have you been all my life’ giggles Serena.  
‘Would it be too cheesy to say searching for you’ says Bernie, and they can’t help but laugh as Serena wraps her arms around Bernie and they kiss again. Things start to get a little heated and Serena wraps her leg over Bernie’s waist. ‘Now now Miss Campbell, we have work to get to, I don’t think we have time for that’.  
‘Then maybe we should save time and fuck in the shower’ says Serena as she jumps out of bed and heads toward the bathroom.  
‘My God I love you ‘ says Bernie as she follows her across the room.


End file.
